wooz_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Heatguy
The Woozlife When Heatguy first started he was known as Heatguy7. He joined during Spring Break of March 2012. There were four spring break teams he joined the Beach Bums Team, which later came in second place. He was broke and hardly had friends when he first joined. WoozWorld used to be different. Back then, you were able to trade wooz and beex. Energy and no levels did not exist in the game, yet. Heatguy7 had an interest in history and science, and he also loved sports. He was from Miami and a fan of the heat that is where he got his name from. Originally, he would tell when ever the heat would win up until the finals were over. When Heatguy7 thought he would get banned because someone reported him for something he did not do, he created an account named Heatguy on June 1, 2012. Soon he realized he would not get banned, so he used both accounts. After that Heatguy and Heatguy7 had over 20 friends and hardly any wooz. He remained on WoozWorld until in November, where he left until February of 2013. When he came back to WoozWorld he could not remember his accounts, So he created a new account called HistoryScience due to his love for history and science. On day Four, he got one day free VIP and he noticed when he voted he got wooz and when someone voted for him he got wooz. Then he hit an idea to create alot of accounts and make them vote for each other on day four, before he knew it he had 14,895 Wooz. Later, he remembered his two accounts, he took the Wooz off of historyscience and transfered them on Heatguy7. Before he left in November of 2012, he already had at least 90 friends his popularity was rising, (He never became famous though). He also has a small empire called the Heat Empire. The empire is expanding everyday, it is starting to conquer other kingdoms. Heat Empire A growing empire in WoozWorld ruled by Emperor Heatguy, It built a military which has pulled off an invasion, It was Thursday, June 5th 2014 against The Celestial Kingdom. Here is how The Heat Empire invaded the Celestial Kingdom, but called it off after the invasion, The plan was to bother King Max with the invasion and get rid of him as King of The Celestial Kingdom, first,The Emperor asked King Max for an alliance, He already knew he would say no, but the Emperor also knew Max would be thinking that if the empire wants to be allies why would they think of invading, So in the Middle of the night The emperor brought an army from his Empire and invaded The kingdom, right under King Max's nose, The plan worked but the emperor called off the invasion after it was over. Later Queen Chanterella removed Max from power because of his rudeness, greediness and so many people that were against him which means the plan worked. The Heat Empire told The Celestial Kingdom they would never invade again. Empire's Work in The Napoleonic Wars It invaded the French Empire and Emperor Napoleon got mad and called war on the Heat Empire his allies (Celestial Empire) helped Napoleon by invading back but The Heat Empire kept fighting and invaded Nappy again but he took it back. But later on June 21, 2014 a treaty was made that ended the War with the Heat Empire . Then the next day the Heat Empire reentered the War as an allie of the French Empire and defeated an enemy of Napoleon, Blahiammododi who was invading him.(The Celestial Empire was also apart of it.) Siblings Heatguy has 3 siblings, which are Snowballia , Bonjom and Ggggggggggggybi. He is the oldest of the Heatguy children, whereas Snowballia is second, Ggggggggggggybi third, and Bonjom probably the youngest. Gallery 1e13fce36d876f39900a3727700b182e.png 23ddfe553445d26a3d33e835befc425a.png 2b041167c71118db0a165ce3a32a628c.png 5239c394d3bc3513f2f7ee3b38e6f817.png Heatguy (0) Prince.png Heatguy.png|Heatguy in his soldier uniform. Heat Empire feast.png|Heatguy having a feast. Heatguy in Napoleon's feast.png|Heatguy having a feast with Napoleon Bonaparte. Heatguy playing a game.png|Heatguy and EmperorNapoleon playing a "Movez It" game. Category:Woozens Category:Emperors Category:Heat Empire Category:Royalty Category:A Great Leader Category:Leader Category:French Category:Haitian Category:Ambitious Category:Tough Category:Strong Category:Military Category:Scientist Category:Historical Category:History Category:Biologist Category:Physicist Category:Math Category:Astronomer Category:Chemistry Category:Brainiac Category:Experienced Category:War Expert Category:Talented Category:Genius Category:Bonaparte Category:Heatguy siblings Category:Bonapartist Category:Majestic Category:Royal Category:Regalis Category:Regal Category:Stately Category:Princely Category:Powerful Category:Muscular Category:Brawny Category:Strapping Category:Sturdy Category:Burly Category:Heavily built Category:Meaty Category:Robust Category:Athletic Category:Miami Heat Category:Sporting Category:Sports Category:Physical Category:Pentecostal Category:Bright